rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Memory
The Memory menu in the Rewrite visual novel serves as an encyclopedia of Kotarou Tennouji's encounters in the course of the game. The memories are divided into three sections: named Friend, Monster, and Quest. Friend The Friend section lists all the characters that the main character encountered in the game. They do not necessarily have to had befriended the main character to be included in the list. There are a total of 108 items in this section, and completing 100 will unlock Quest #30: 100 Friends. # Kotori Kanbe # Chihaya Ohtori # Akane Senri # Shizuru Nakatsu # Lucia Konohana # Moon Kagari # Earth Kagari # Haruhiko Yoshino # Sakuya Ohtori # Touka Nishikujou # Midou # Sougen Esaka # Chibimoth # Tsukuno # Inoue # Arata Imamiya # Keisuke Kanbe # Rikako Kanbe #Brenda McFarden #Shuuichirou Suzaki #Gen-san #Glasses Man (Sekime) #Ordinary-Looking Man (Moriguchi) #Man with Bandana (Marcus Noe) #Old Man (Tsurumi) #Hook-Nosed Man (Reinin Okogi) #Winter Fang #Ansai #Teacher #Tsurahashi #Shimako #Iko Fuku #Instructor Shimizu #Mikuni #Luis #Jasmine #Sakura Kashima #Sakuya HB (Heavy Body) #Zanbrako Murata & Unpappa Katou #Tenjin #Tenma #Takasago #Tennouji-Father #Tennouji-Mother #Gil #Pani #Tomoko #Saburou #Keitarou #Johnson #Yasuko #Mayumi #Suzuki #First Year Suzuki A #First Year Suzuki B #Suzuki (female) #Ex-President #Lunch Lady #Bike Repairman #Kazamatsuri Police Late-Night Hotline #Kazamatsuri Red Dragon Alliance #Egashira #Autosave Spirit #Con Artist #Wandering Man #Porn Book Prince #Giovanni #Lustful Boy #Game King #Midoribashi #Yuuka #Edogawa #Spoon #Ballpoint Pen #Spirit Boy #Dry Ice Eater #Hardcore Otaku #Fantasy World Warrior #Anbe #Fujiwara #Hissy Cat #Pero #Ex-Martial Artist Turned Web Designer #Sukumon Boy #My Sukumon #Sukumon Breeder #Lightning Shun #Whirlwind Ran #Torrent Daisaku #Sukumon Champion #W.G. Kazamatsuri #Substitute #Gossuri-san #Tsukamoto #Ueda #Chakki-san #Candy Shop Owner #Black Spice Alliance Leader #Black Spice Alliance Member #Third Planet from the Magic - Creamy☆Kagarin #Nishinari #Okino-san #Classmates #Oonishi #Kotori Kanbe (young) #Akane Senri (young) #Lord Erohim #Takashima Monster The Monster section includes UMAs, all of them turning out to be familiars, encountered by the main character in the game. There are 28 items in this section, which are all unlocked after reaching the end of the game. #Black Dog #Red Dog #Ent (four-legged) #Ent (humanoid) #Ent (giant) #Worm #Leaf Dragon #Earth Dragon #Krivoy Rog #Kilimanjaro #Fuego #Deinonychus #Sakuya #Gil #Pani #Chibimoth #Sakuya (over-strengthened) #Golden Bird #Pigmy Mammoth Corps #Leaf Bird #Mistletoe #Bread-like Food #Crow-based Familiar (failure) #Gazelle-based Familiar #Alligator-type #Shimako Corps #Gift Bear #Tsuchinoko Quest The Quest section includes various quests that the main character encounters in the game. There are 31 items in this section, and each quest are unlocked once it is solved (if it's an Occult Club lead) or fulfilled. The completion of the quests outside #28 unlocks the Oppai Route #The Terrifying Old Men #Tsuchinoko Sighting on Campus!? #Mysterious Flying Object Downtown!? #Cohabitation with Ghosts for No Money Down #Monster in the Forest!? The Legendary Treeman! #Mysterious Building in Town - Rumored Ghost Activity #The T-Rex Survived into the 20th Century! #I Have Superpowers #I Actually Do Have Superpowers #I'm The One Who Really Does Have Superpowers #Super- And Spiritual Power Combo Pack #A Supergirl is Born #Doll User #Wonder #1 - Entrance to an Alternate Dimension #Wonder #2 - The Unopenable Door #Wonder #3 - The Beethoven Mystery #Wonder #4 - Hanako-san of the Toilet #Wonder #5 - Story of the Stairs #Wonder #6 - Something in the Physics Room...? #Wonder #7 - Red Boy #Wonder #8 - ??? #Taste Her Plate #Erohim Bless You #Seeker of the Truth #Play with Yoshino #Say It with Flowers #Weekend Quest #Proof of Paranormal Phenomena #Spoiled End #100 Friends #Rewrite Trivia * Category:Visual Novel